


you don't have to do anything to deserve it

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Non-binary character, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s somewhat mortifying for Kira to be saved by her dad like this, but incredibly satisfying to watch Brittany bluster about how it isn’t fair and to watch her dad shake his head and say, “We don’t tolerate transphobia in this classroom. Leave.”</p>
<p>She’d still like to melt into the ground, though. She hates drawing attention to herself, and this only seems to spell out that it’s going to be a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to do anything to deserve it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



> Depictions of transphobic bullying. No transphobic slurs included, but deliberate misgendering and high school level bullying occur.
> 
> Transfeminine!Kira (she/her) and Non-binary!Scott (they/them)
> 
> Written for the [transwolfnetwork](transwolfnetwork.tumblr.com) prompt exchange.

“Hey Mr. Yukimura, I’m looking for Kira. Ms. Blake needs to see her in her room.” Scottie is standing at the door with that adorable smile, full of dimples and sunshine.

“Don’t you mean ‘him,’” someone pipes up.

“No, I didn’t,” Scottie says. They look fairly peeved, and a bit like they want to knock Brittany out of her seat.

Kira would like to sink back into her seat, and then past it until she melts in the ground. She knows who said it without looking–Brittany, who has been freaking out ever since the first time they used the bathroom at the same time.

“Smart move, bullying someone in her father’s classroom,” her father says drily. He pulls out a notepad and scrawls something quickly before walking across the room and slapping it on Brittany’s desk. “Go to the office.”

It’s somewhat mortifying to be saved by her dad like this, but incredibly satisfying to watch Brittany bluster about how it isn’t fair and to watch her dad shake his head and say, “We don’t tolerate transphobia in this classroom. Leave.”

She’d still like to melt into the ground, though. She hates drawing attention to herself, and this only seems to spell out that it’s going to be a bad day.

* * *

In the hallway, Scottie holds her hand. “Sorry about Brittany. If she says anything again, I can deck her for you,” they say, so sweetly that Kira has to kiss their cheek.

“Thanks, Scottie.” She leans her head on their shoulder as they walk. “It’s not like I haven’t heard it before. It’s just…embarrassing.”

They stop and turn to look at her, holding her shoulders. “It’s more than that, Kira. You’re not a boy, just like I’m not a boy. Brittany saying that stuff is fucked up.” They pause, thinking carefully. “I’m going to tell Erica.”

“Don’t!” she gasps immediately, grabbing onto their arms. “She’ll make a big deal of it, and I really don’t want that–”

“It is a big deal, Kira!” Scottie interrupts. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, but don’t act like this is a small thing. Deliberately misgendering you like that, in front of everyone–that’s harassment and intimidation. And it’s not okay!”

“But it is okay. It’s normal. It’s fine. I’m fine. Please don’t make a big deal out of it.”

They stare at her, a frown wrinkling their brow and dimples nowhere in sight. They brush her hair very carefully behind her ear and lean down to kiss her forehead. “You deserve better than this.” They smile ruefully. “We both do.”

“I love you, Scottie,” she sighs, and wraps her arms around them for a quick hug. “And I know it’s not okay, it’s just…normal.”

“Believe me, I know,” Scottie sighs. “I’m really tired of being referred to as a boy. But I want to protect you, like you’ve protected me.”

She smiles and kisses his cheek. “That’s what best friends are for,” she agrees. “What does Ms. Blake want, anyway?”

* * *

At lunch time, Erica sits in the seat next to Kira and kisses her soundly. “Hey, cutie,” she says, smiling. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she replies, pressing her forehead to Erica’s. “How are you so great?”

She grinned. “Can’t be genetics. My family is weird as fuck.”

Kira laughed and hugged Erica tightly. “Today has really sucked so far, but being with you always makes it better.”

“Aw,” Erica says, hugging her back. “You’re so sweet.”

Kira feels something slap the back of her head. When she reaches up to feel what it is, she comes back with a spit ball. “Ugh,” she mutters. “Not again.”

“Again?” Erica says, eyes narrowing. She’s straightening up and looking over Kira’s shoulder, death and fury in her eyes. “This happens a lot?”

“It’s not a big deal,” she says quickly, trying to soothe her girlfriend. “People are assholes. I’m just grateful no one has actually hurt me–”

“Bullshit,” she responds, standing up. She seems to have zeroed in on a target. “I mean, it’s not bullshit that no one has assaulted you, but I’m not going to let someone shoot spitballs at you.”

Kira spins around in her seat as Erica storms across the aisle to someone who is very obviously trying to look innocent. She should probably stop her, but she feels frozen in her seat. She is terrified.

As though they can sense the confrontation, Scottie arrives and sits next to Kira. “Did you tell Erica?” they ask with interest as they watch Erica slam the guy’s face into mashed potatoes.

“Nope, and this is why,” she hisses. “I don’t want Erica to get in trouble because of me.”

“Erica likes getting in trouble,” Scottie says thoughtfully. They giggle as a teacher starts to approach Erica and she glares him away as she comes back to sit next to Kira.

“What a fucking asshole,” she mutters. “Listen, Kira–I know you’re used to all this, but I’m not. I mean, I’m used to being bullied, but since the bite…” She shrugs. “I don’t put up with it any more. And I’m not saying you’re doing anything wrong! Not at all. I know what it’s like to hope that it’s just name-calling or just spitballs. But I always wished someone would care enough to say something when someone did that to me, so I want to do this for you, okay? I can’t let it go. I want to help you.”

Kira hugged Erica again. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because you deserve it,” she says, kissing her cheek before standing up to follow Ms. Blake (the only teacher brave enough to actually call Erica out) to the principal’s office.


End file.
